Angel - Fallen
Angel - Fallen is a 2014 comic miniseries that examines the character of the Silver Angel of New York and addresses how she lives in the modern world after she loses her powers. Central Characters * Angel Averly * Zachary Stone Story Synopsis Prologue Angel is summoned once more by Oliver Queen to help prevent a bank robbery occurring in northern Gotham City. Reluctantly, she agrees to help him on what feels like a fool's errand until they set upon the bank which was in the midst of a heist that involved several Joker thugs, led by Firefly. Two bankers lost their lives as Angel shielded the remaining 17 occupants while the Hood tried to take down the Joker thug's van using ricochet arrows. The Joker thugs escape with the money before the fight focuses on Firefly. The battle drags on and the destruction becomes uncontainable, prompting the police to arrive. The Hood manages to damage Firefly's jetpack, causing him to come to the ground where Angel tries to wrestle him into submission. Still spraying his flamethrower at the police officers nearby, the Hood shoots Angel with a cryogenic arrow, causing her to panic and squeeze Firefly with 180 tons of force as they flash-froze in place temporarily, killing him. With the Gotham City police now in pursuit of the two, the duo flee the scene separately, having no time to argue amidst each other. Chapter I - Prison Blues Angel goes to the New York Methodist Hospital to have her child. When the syringes consistently break against her skin, she instructs them to use metal before they put her under with anesthesia. When she awakens, Commissioner Jim Gordon and two Shield agents are standing over her, reading her her rights as she realizes that she's been handcuffed to the gurney. Looking to Zach, she saw that they had no other option but to comply, to which she is taken back to Gotham, then shifted into Shield's custody. As she awakens in an underground installation, Director Fury further inquires into Firefly's death. Not getting the answers he wanted, Nick resorts to courtroom scare tactics, which have little to no success due to Angel's ignorance. He offers her a way out - by becoming a Shield wetwork agent, to which she refuses. Angel gives away her vulnerability to metal during this conversation, to which Nick threatens to inject her with nanites. Despite her tearful protests, she still refuses to kill for Shield, even if it means a life behind bars without getting to see her newborn child, prompting Nick to signal for the injection, eliminating her powers. For the next 17 days, Angel is given dinners of oatmeal and something else, in a box with no seating or plumbing. One agent begins trying to help her by smuggling her in supplies to help her escape, but he is caught on the 18th day and they lure Angel out of the box, merely to torment her as to how close she was to getting away. She remains in the box for 21 days until the court proceeding. Chapter II Now up against impossible odds as Nick had made it known that the jury had been hand-picked, Angel awaited her trial that would lead her to Prison 42 (erroneously referred to as 'The Raft'). Though her public defender fought valiantly to reduce the 137 deaths to criminal negligence under special circumstance, the verdict had already been decided and the Government's best lawyers helped to sell that it was merely only a one-sided fight. In the meantime, The Hood, Spiderman and Danielle (as Wonder Woman) broke into the trial on the order of Agent Smith (the man who was aided Angel's first escape attempt), and they freed her due to their speed passing the taped off blocks surrounding the courtroom. More of the truth came out as Angel and the Hood argued about the murder before the two separated due to the police pursuit catching up. Angel traveled with Zach to the Baxter Building to speak with Reed Richards about their options, as their apartments were compromised. After Reed detected that Angel's killing of Firefly was not out of malice, he offered to her the reprieve of sending their identities across non-extradition soils so that they could continue to live in the United States, so long as they changed their appearances. Reed then noted that he would not remove the nanomachines inhibiting her powers due to comments Zach had made to her in prior conversations, so that she could get a better picture onto the human condition and possibly use less force when she strikes in the future. When the proper authorities had been misled, they were allowed to leave. From there, Angel was introduced to a bar, several different homeless encampments, and several bad neighborhoods while not in costume. Then, while he was critiquing how and who most amateur heroes chose to save, he left Angel in a vacant street as he leapt to an overpass. As Angel waited for him and heard the gunshots, she saw a dog running at her too little, too late. Buckling at the tackle of the 47 lb. dog, she guarded her face and neck as best she could while trying to beat the dog off of her, to little success. Too injured to adequately defend herself, Zach returned to fatally kick the dog and it was later that they found out Angel's nanomachines possessed a slower, less effective form of her natural regenerative ability.Category:Comic Book Issues Category:Crossovers